Dulce-maníaca azul
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: Pero que ego―susurro olvidando por completo su problema. ―Como sea, desde cuando decidiste pintar tu cabello de color azul―pregunto divertido a la mueca de disgusto que hacia la peli-azul.― No está así porque así lo deseo, solo paso ¿ok? ―dijo retirándose


Una dulce maníaca azul

* * *

Hola, tiempo sin verlos. Espero cumpla sus expectativas―respira hondo― pude escribir en un corto tiempo pero lo logre y aquí está.

Disclaimer: "Este fic participa del reto de abril "Lugar, color y sentimiento" del foro "Power Z"

 _Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la trama sí._

Palabras: 1080

* * *

¿¡Que son estás palpitaciones irregulares!? ― Pensó para luego con sus manos abanicarse su rostro sonrojado caminando de un lado a otro haciendo expresiones exageradas ignorando los susurros de miedo que le dirigían algunos estudiantes que pasaban y la miraba disimuladamente extrañados.

¡No puede ser eso! ― Grito en medio del pasillo llevando sus manos a su cabeza y agacharse a negar rotundamente su teoría.

Deberías dejar de exponerte tanto―menciono un pelinegro que mostraba una sonrisa burlona aumentando el sonrojo de está que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo y verificar que tenía razón.

¡Cállate intento de criminal! ―vocifero avergonzada provocando una carcajada al pelinegro

Si lo que digas dulce maniaca― comento cesando su risa y mirar la con una sonrisa.

Debes dejar de llamarme así, ya estamos en nuestro último año ese apodo es de cuando nos conocimos de pequeños― dijo frunciendo los labios y cruzar sus brazos.

Es divertido ver tu expresión de enfado cada vez que lo menciono―El pelinegro se recostó en los casilleros arreglando su desordenado cabello dándole un aspecto de chico rebelde junto a la sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro

Solo cierra esa boca, Butch―dijo rodando los ojos frustrada y tomar sus libros ignorando-lo

¿A dónde vas? ―pregunto siguiendo-le el paso

A clases sherlock Holmes―fue lo último que menciono en el trayecto antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y respirar profundamente. ―esto se está colocando cada vez peor― murmuro preocupada― alguien máteme― pensó antes de entrar al aula de clase y sentarse en los asientos de la parte de atrás y abrir su cuaderno para comenzar a trazar sin colocar el mínimo interés en la clase.

Hacia trazos en la mitad de su cuaderno mirando de vez en cuando a sus costados, y continuaba dándole los detalles a su dibujo, dejo de lado el lápiz y borrador para tomar en sus manos su obra de arte y sonreír complacida.

Sin duda te pareces a él―menciono contenta y borro su sonrisa al ver su hoja fuera de su alcance si no ahora en manos de su profesora de arte.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ―menciono observando con minuciosidad la hoja que antes estaba en las manos de la peli-naranja―muy buen dibujo señorita akatsumi, deseo verla apenas finalice la clase― dijo dando media vuelta y continuó explicando la clase.

Soy mujer muerta―susurro hundiendo su cabeza en el libro ocultando su sonrojo―que es lo peor que puede pasar―pensó con una chispa de esperanza tratado que los segundos se volvieran eternos.

Esto es todo por el día de hoy, pueden irse excepto la señorita akatsumi―dijo tomando asiento y cruzar sus dedos mirándola, ignorando los comentarios que decía algunos alumnos que la miraban disimuladamente.

Señorita akatsumi es la primera vez que se encuentra dibujando mientras estoy dando la clase―menciono con una voz tranquila

Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar―vocifero avergonzada por la mirada que le dirigía la pelinegra de orbes lilas

Y no sucederá otra vez estoy segura―comento con una voz segura ― Momoko―dijo sobresaltando a la peli-naranja de su lugar

Dígame profesora― contesto automáticamente.

Te gusta este chico verdad―dijo levantando el retrato de un pelinegro que sonreía burlonamente, observando cómo se a cohibía la peli-naranja que no podía mirarla a los ojos. Suspiro para sí misma― ten― menciono entregando-le el dibujo.

Gracias―vocifero tomando el dibujo y doblarlo para meterlo en el bolsillo de su falda.

Buena suerte―dijo con una sonrisa maternal― Momoko confiésate hoy o repruebas mi clase―grito sonriente despidiéndose de la peli-naranja que se sobresaltaba y se retiraba sonrojada.

Claro no se puede colocar peor, ¡ahora debo confesarme o repruebo! Genial―pensó sarcástica frunciendo el ceño, giro sobre sus talones en dirección a la cafetería evitando a toda costa hacer contacto con el pelinegro.

Bien―suspiro tomando asiento― ¿cómo demonios me confesaré? ―se preguntó a regañetes enojada.

¡Cuidado! ―grito alguien a lo lejos llamando la atención de Momoko sin percatarse del globo de pintura que se estampo en su cabello tiñéndolo de color azul como el color de ojos de una de sus mejores amigas Miyako.

¡Pero, que! ― grito levantándose y buscar entre sus cosas un pequeño espejo mirando su ahora nuevo color de cabello ¡¿por qué a mí?! ―se sentó deprimida hundiendo su cabeza en la mesa solo escucho la voz de la profesora de arte y el quejido de un muchacho que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

¿Y ahora qué? Porque simplemente no se puede estrellar un asteroide ahora mismo y acabar con esto ―menciono sobándose la cien y levantarse en dirección del baño de mujeres evitando las sonrisas y comentarios que le dirigían.

Esto no se quita―dijo intentando nuevamente sacar la pintura de su cabello, suspiro rendida saliendo del baño para tropezar con alguien que era mucho más alto que ella.

Lo siento, permiso―se disculpó sin mirar a la persona

Te sienta el color azul, Momoko―declaró metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y sonreír.

¿B-bucth? ―tartamudeó dando media vuelta y míralo con su característica sonrisa burlona

El mismo, el inigualable y sensual Butch Him―menciono con aires de grandeza.

Pero que ego―susurro olvidando por completo su problema

Como sea, desde cuando decidiste pintar tu cabello de color azul―pregunto divertido a la mueca de disgusto que hacia la ahora peli-azul

No está así porque así lo deseo, solo paso ¿ok? ―dijo retirándose

Me estoy empezando a cansar de que huyas de mí―menciono jalando su brazo y acorralarla contra la pared provocando un sonrojo muy notorio.

¿Porque huyes de mí? ―pregunto colocando su brazo en la pared a altura de su cabeza

No huyo de ti, solo te estás imaginando cosas raras―contesto Momoko desviando la mirada

No soy como el idiota de Boomer―suspiro molesto― cuéntame que te pasa conmigo

Nos vemos Him― lo miro y escapo saliendo del lugar sin darse cuenta como el pelinegro la jalaba del brazo y la besaba.

¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo idiota! ― dijo separándose un poco, pero el brazo de este la apegaba hacia él sosteniéndola por la cintura

Yo, nada―sonrió divertido provocando que rodara los ojos la peli-naranja― ahora solo cállate― dijo para volverla a besarla rápidamente y salir corriendo evitando el golpe que le propino Momoko por instinto

¡Ven acá! ―grito persiguiendo-lo

Yo sé que amaste el beso, preciosa ―exclamó girando el rostro y giñarle el ojo para luego sacarle la lengua y correr con más fuerza

¡Him! ¡Eres hombre muerto! ―dijo para lanzarse sobre él y subirse a su espalda― como castigo, te toca llevarme así a clases.

Si dulce-maníaca azul―menciono soltando una carcajada.

Al menos no reprobé―pensó para sí misma― oh eso creo que cuenta como confesión

* * *

Y fin, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
